I Want You Back
by lexiepuckerman-evans14
Summary: Set 12 years after grad.Sam&Lucy were perfect together until their divorce.Their son is the one thing that keeps them on friendly terms. Now Sam is gettng married again and Lucy is less than thrilled.Will fate intervine?And who will they end up with who? Sequel now up!
1. One Night

**Background: Set 12 years after high school. Quinn goes by Lucy again in this story. So Lucy and Sam got married during their second year of college at Yale. She had a child a year later named Owen. When he was three they separated and Lucy got full custody of him. He visits with Sam every summer and the story starts with Lucy dropping him off...**

**Preface: It was just a one night stand, that's always how it starts for me.**

**Lucy's POV- **

Owen and I drove the hour and a half car ride from our house to Sam's. I tried not to think about how seeing my ex-husband would feel but those feelings were there. We divorced almost five years ago but seeing him each summer opened up the wounds.

"Mom, can't you stay with dad and I over the summer?" The big lipped blonde seven year old asked from the backseat. I looked at him from the rearview mirror. He was coloring in his doggy notebook I had just gotten him.

"Sweetie I don't think Mercedes would like that very much. Besides I'm going to visit Aunt Rachel in New York." I said avoiding eye contact. Mercedes and Sam had gotten back together shortly after Sam and I divorced.

"Okay, but daddy misses you. He always asks about you." Now I smiled. Owen was always telling me things like this but I didnt know how to respond.

"Okay, look sweetie we're here." I said pulling into the driveway. He got out and ran into his father's arms. I looked ahead at Sam's house, well mansion. After our divorce I got the house and he got to keep all his cars. They happened to be old and rare so he sold them all and bought this place.

"Hey Luce." Sam called out. I pushed my sunglasses over my eyes and got out of the car.

"Hey Sam. How's everything been going?" I put on a nice face for Owen. I wanted him to have a dad growing up, especially since I never really had a good one.

"Good, how about you? I hear your going to New York for the summer."

"Yeah, to visit Rachel and the gang." I smiled. Going to see everyone was a last minute decision but it seemed like the best considering the circumstances.

"Cool, tell them I say hi. Would you like to come in?" He offered polietly.

"No, I think I better get going. I still have to pack and stuff." I lied. All my suitcases were piled neatly near the door. I couldnt risk going in and seeing Mercedes. After everything with Sam we were no longer friends.

"Liar, I bet its all by the door and has been for weeks." Damn, he knew me so well.

"It has been." Owen joined in before running into the house with his suitcase. I mentally wanted to slap him, why do kids always do that?

"Just come inside for a drink. Owen will be fine. He usually gets involved with the playstation the first night and I dont see him." He chuckled.

"Is Mercedes home?"

"No, she's doing wedding plans. Something about flowers and centerpieces." Sam shrugged.

"You've never paid attention to that kind of stuff." I said laughing.

"I love your laugh." He smiled and I blushed.

"Thanks, I guess one drink wouldn't hurt." I smiled. He led me into his huge home. We went to the mini bar in the basement and drank. He poured me tequila while he got some scotch. One drink turned into five and I was too trashed to drive, so I stayed the night. In my ex-husband's bed. Maybe not one of my best judgements.

**Author's note: hope you liked it. Next chapter is Lucy's reaction to this night. Please REVIEW:)**


	2. Aftermath

**Lucy's POV-**

I woke up to light shining in my face. Next to me Sam slept soundly and was snoring. _'Nothing changes'_ I thought silently. I was about to go back to sleep when I realized where I was and who I was. We weren't married anymore and he was engaged, to someone else. I unwrapped his arm from my waist and quietly got out of bed. I pick up my dress from off the ground and put it back on. Then I found my flats and my phone.

"Luce?" Sam said turning over in bed when the door creaked.

"Go back to sleep Sam." I said looking back. He turned on his back and I quietly went next to him. I kissed his head and left the room. I went out the front door and to her car.

_'How could I have been so stupid? What was I thinking? No, I wasn't thinking.'_ I thought driving home. An hour and a half later I was in he comfort of my home. Repulsed by my actions and wanting to wash the night away, I jumped in the shower. When I was done I threw on Sam's old Yale sweatshirt and some shorts. I went downstairs, made myself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. _'Sure, I might still love him but it was a mistake. He's getting married, and we are divorced. A divorce that neither of us really wanted_' I thought. We argued a lot but wha newlywed couple with a newborn didn't? Maybe if we had tried harder than we did then we might still be married. I stopped thinking and turned the T.V. on. In one more day I would be in New York with my best friends by my side. Not that I could tell them the truth, as they still spoke to Mercedes but they could help me. The twisted love I felt for him, I needed to get over. We were only ever going to be Owen's parents. One day, maybe we could be friends but thats all. Sam loved Mercedes and Mercedes loved Sam, and I loved Sam too much to ruin that for him.

**Author's Note: hope you liked it. Next chapter Lucy is in New York with her friends. Please REVIEW:)**


	3. New York

**Lucy's POV-**

**(IN NEW YORK)**

"Lucy!" Rachel said running to catch up to me.

"Hey Rach." I smiled as I pulled my suitcases out of the taxi. I rolled them ont the sidewalk and have her a hug.

"Its been too long. How is everything? Hows Owen? Did Sam give you a hard time?" She said as we walked into the lobby and up the elevator to her apartment.

"Good, Owen's good too and no. What about you? How are the kids and this little peanut?" I said rubbing her small belly. She was four months pregnant with her fourth child.

"We're good. They've grown up a lot since you last saw them though." Rachel said opening the door. I put my bags by the door and the kids came running towards me.

"Auntie Lucy!" They all said hugging my legs. There was John Noah who was a six and a spitting image of Finn, then Mia Quinn who was five and looked like the both of them, and Ava Santana who was three and looked like Rachel to te nose, literally.

"Hey guys. You got so big." I said bending down and giving them all a hug and kiss.

"Hey Q-Luce." Finn said stepping foward to give me a hug. He still wasnt used to calling me Lucy. After high school, when Sam and I were getting married I decided to go by it again. It was the name on my marriage certificate and Owens birth cerficate.

"'Sup giant?" I said laughing.

"Nothing much shortie." He said chuckling.

"Are you guys excited for your new little brother or sister?" I said to the kids.

"Oh Luce I forgot to tell you, we're having another boy. We're going to name him Brayden Sam." Rachel said excited.

"Thats great." I said trying to sound enthuastic.

"Hey Finn, why dont you take the kids out for some ice cream? So Luce ca get unpacked and stuff."

"Sure babe. Want the usual?" Finn replied.

"Yes please." She smiled. She gave him a kiss after the kids ran off to get their shoes on.

"Want anything Q-Lucy? Sorry I really am trying. It takes getting used to."

"Its been eight years, and yes peanut butter and vanilla with cookie dough please." I said. Then I stopped and thought back. The last time I had thatwas when I was pregnant with Owen, and before that was when I was pregnant with Beth.

"Okay." Finn said. He got all he kids and they left. Rachel and I walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So whats up?" Rachel asked now that we were alone.

"What do you mean?" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Somethings up with you. Like your higing something, you can trust me you know."

"Alright, you promise? Not even Kurt can know."

"Of course. Your my best friend, you the one I tell everything."

"Okay, I slept with Sam."

"Well duh, you guys had Owen so... wait, so you mean recently?" She said understanding what I meant. I put my head down in shame.

"Yes, two nights ago after I dropped Owen off. We got drunk and slept together."

"What about Mercedes?" She whispered.

"I dont know. She wasnt home that night. I left before he woke up, Ive been ignoring his calls. He leaves a message so I know its not an Owen emergency." I explained. Sam had called thirteen times in the past two days, not including the numerous amounts of texts I got.

"Wow. You still love him dont you?"

"Yeah, I never really stopped, and i never wanted a divorce. That was his idea."

"You know he lovesnMercedes?" She pointed out.

"I know. He's marrying her but I cant get over him. Owens keeping me close to him."

"Well hes your only tie, so time will tell how everything will go."

"Yeah." I said quietly. I didnt know if I wanted to get over him.

**Author's note: next chapter you'll get to hear about more characters lives and Lucy will get a surprise visit from someone:) please REVIEW**


	4. Old friends and Meatballs

**Author's note: thank you for all the great reviews. I think there will be 2-3 chapters posted every weekend. Please private message me if you have any suggestions, or if there is something you want to happen. I will try to see what I can do:)**

**Lucy's POV-**

**A couple of weeks later...**

"Come on Luce, we're going to the park with the kids." Rachel said waking me up. I sat up in bed and felt a wave of nasuea. I ran to the bathroom and threw up, twice. Rachel came in as I was brushing my teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, probably just a bad hangover from last nigt. My head is killing me too."

"How many drinks did you have?" Rachel inquired. Kurt, Blaine, and Finn took me to a bar to get my mind off Sam ad everything else.

"Just three vodka shots and a martini." I said giggling.

"God, you and Finn didnt do anything did you?"

"Are you kidding? Never, he loves you too much plus we're just friends." I said shocked she would think that.

"Get dressed. We have a surprise for you at the park." Rachel said as we walked back to my room.

"Okay." I smiled. She left and I turned to my dresser. I took out a pair of skinny jeans and apinj flowery, loose, tank top. I took of my nightgown and slid the jeans on. They got stuck at my hips. 'Thats wierd, they fit when I wore them to Owen's PTA meeting before the summer started.' I thought as I sucked in my stomach so the fit. I put my shirt on and went to Rachel's room to get my shoes.

"Hey Rae, can I borrow your wedges?" I said knocking on the door. The last thing I wanted to see was my best friend and my ex-boyfriend in bed together.

"Sure, come in. You can keep them since they dont fit my monster feet anymore." She said handing them to me.

"Your feet aren't that big, but thanks." I sat on her bed to put them on.

"Yes they are, is Finn getting the kids ready?"

"Yeah. Whos meeting us in the park?"

"You'll see." Rachel said smiling.

**AT THE PARK-**

"Hey bitch, turn around." Someone called out. I turned around to see Santana, Puck holding a baby girl, and Brittany pushing Artie who was holding a little boy. **(A/n- Satana and Brittany are not together nor have they ever been for the point of this story)** Kurt and Blaine were following close behind.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said walking over with Rachel and Finn to give them hugs.

"We haven't seen you in a while, plus Rachel mentioned that you were here. Then told us to come so our kids could have a playdate." Santana said smiling.

"Whos this little girl?" I said to the baby Puc was holding. She had short brown curls, warm brown eyes and looked exactly like a girl version of Puck. I had seen her when she was born and a few times after but she had gotten big.

"Autumn, she's two now." Puck said proudly.

"She's so cute, and got so big. Oh, whos this little man?" I said getting distracted by Brittany and Artie's son.

"This is Artie, you know him. He went to school with us and we were in glee together." Brittany said. I pulled her into a large hug. She was the same Brittany, saying the most unique of things.

"Babe, she meant Aaron." Artie said shakin his head at his wife.

"Oh, hes our son. He's almost three and a half now." Brittany said picking him up. He had pale skin, dirty blonde justin bieberish hair and Brittany's shocking blue eyes.

"I've missed you guys so much." I said as I leaned over to give Artie a hug.

"We missed you too. That's why we're going back to Rachel's place and we're having dinner together too." Santana smiled.

"Are you cooking your meatballs?" I asked. Her spaghetti and meatballs were to die for.

"Yeah, dont worry Berry, I can make some vegan ones too." Santana assured her.

"Dont bother, I stopped being a vegan when I got pregnant with Finn's meat loving children. I swear they can eat more than he can some days. My best friend is the supermaerket cashier." Rachel said laughing and putting her hand on her belly.

"Good. I guess the guys can watch the kids..." Santana was interrupted by an array of moans. "So we can cook them dinner." She finished.

They all said okay and gave their wives hugs and a kiss before they took the kids. I felt a ping of jealously that I didnt have anyone to do that for me. Kurt came with us as Blaine stayed behind to help out. Five kids plus four guys and one in a wheel chair meant trouble. We went back t Rachel's apartment to start cooking.

Her apartment didnt look that big from the outside but it actually was. There were two floors, the first floor had the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, my guest room and one bathroom. Rachel and Finn's room, the three kids rooms (Ava and Mia shared, John and Brayden were going to share) two bathrooms, and another guest roomwas on th second floor.

"What do you need to make the meatballs?" Rachel asked leading them to the kitchen.

"Meat, sauce, garlic, onions, and cheese." Santana said.

"I'll get the rest but Luce can you get the onion. Brayden doesnt like the smell, or when I get too close."

"Sure." I smild. I remembered one wiff would send me running to the bathroom. I took it out and put it on the cutting board for Santana.

"Oh gosh." Rachel said before running to the bathroom. I followed quickly after her but it wasnt to hold her hair back. As she threw up in the toilet, I used the garbage can. We shut the door and I handed her a tooth brush as I got mine. She sat on the floor and I leaned against the counter.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked. I knew she would jump to that conclusion.

"No, we used protection." I assured her. Even when I was drunk I made sure we were safe.

"A condom could break, you know that. Are you on birth control too?" She said making reference to Owen. He was concieved when the condom broke one night.

"No, I havent been with anyone since our divorce so it wasnt necessary."

"You should take a test. You keep throwing up. Do you have anymore symptoms?"

"No." I lied. I had gained weight, missed a period and had cravings.

"Maybe you should see a doctor than." She suggested.

"Alright, we should get back before they get worried." I said distracting her.

"Okay." I helped her up and she left. Before I left, I looked in the mirror and turned sideways and pulled up my shirt. There was a small bump, one that origionally made me think I was pregnant with Beth then agan with Owen.

**Author's note: Is Lucy pregnant? Will she face her fears to find out? Plus Santana/Lucy friendship up next chapter. Please REVIEW:)**


	5. Secrets

**Lucy's POV- **

"Hey Q!" Santana whisper yelled shakning me awake.

"San, I go by Lucy now."

"To me you'll always be Quinn or Q. Now get up, I'm taking you put for breakfast." Se was dressed in shorts, and a tank top with a cardigan. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony just like the old days.

"Alright." I said getting out of bed. She, Puck and Autumn were staying in the guest bedroom upstairs, while Brittany, Artie and Aaron were staying with Kurt and Blaine. I pulled on a dress that fit snugly around my stomach, and some heels.

"Lets go." She smiled. We linked arms as we quietly left the apartment. We walked a few blocks away to a bagel store. We took our food and coffee to central park and sat on a bench.

"I've missed this, us being friends and hanging out together." Santana said quietly.

"Me too, so is this the only reason you kicked me out of bed at seven in the morning?" I asked knowing my best friend too well that, that wasnt the only reason.

"No, I have a secret. One that I cant tell anyone, and especially not Puck. Not yet anyway."

"What? You can tel me anything."

"I know. I'm having another baby." She said crying.

"Why are you crying? Thats a great thing." I said encouragingly_. 'At least she wasnt in my situation'_ I thought to myself.

"Puck said he wanted to wait to have more kids. Autumn is great but we want to move to a bigger place and he just got a steady job and I cant quit my job." She said leaning into me. I put my hands on her back and hugged her.

"It'll be okay. I dont support it, but I bet you could get an abortion. Then try again when your ready."

"No! I love this baby. He or she is getting so big. I'm already three months along."

"But you look so thin." I observed. I could possibly only be a month and I was bigger than her.

"Spanx. I use it to cover my bump."

"What about the onion? Rachel and I..." I stoppedand covered my mouth. I couldnt believe I just said that outloud.

"Your knocked up?" She said with shock. Her eyes went wide and instantly flew to my stomach. "Thats why you ran last night. It wasnt for Rachel, it was for you." She said finally realizing.

"Yes I might be, Im too nervous to take a test." I admitted.

"Whos the father?"

"Umm..." I struggled. I knew she and Mercedes were very close.

"You can tell me, I promise not to spill."

"Just please dont tell Mercedes. I know you guys are friends and all but she can never know."

"Mercedes? What does she have to do with... Oh my gosh. It's Sam's baby, isnt it? When did you two hook up?"

"If I _am_ pregnant. Yes it wuld be Sam's. We slept together the night I dropped Owen off. We got drunk and one thing led to another."

"Holy crap, does he know?"

"No, I probably am not pregnant so theres no reason for him to know."

"When's the next time you have to see him?"

"September first. I have to pick up Owen before school starts and I'm going to stay for their wedding the next day. September second."

"They're still getting married? He cheated..."

"He probably didnt tell her. It was just a stupid drunken one night stand."

"You dont believe that do you? He loves Mercedes but the way he loves you is extremly different. You gave him Owen, he couldnt ask for more."

"I still love him, I never stopped. I want him back. I wish I neverlet him go. God, I'm so selfish." I said crying.

"Its going to be okay, come on." She said getting up.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"To the drug store. We're going to find out if your carrying a Fabrevens baby."

**Author's note: thanks for all the awesome reviews:) please send me any suggestions or ideas as I am running out of some. Next chapter we find out if Lucy is pregnant (sorry to stretch it out so much) plus Sam gives her a call. **


	6. Stand By You

**Author's note: sorry I didnt post yesterday, this counts fot yesterday's and since its a three day weekend you get an extra chapter. Either later or early tomorrow. **

**Lucy's POV-**

"San, are you sure? What if someone finds it?" I said uneasy. We sat in th bathroom back at Rachel and Finn's place. Everyone was still sleeping so this was their chance.

"If it's negative you have nothing to worry about, and if its positive I'll say its mine. U cant hide it for much longer anyway."

"Alright, can you wait outside?"

"Sure." She smiled sweetly. She stepped outside and I locked the door. I followed the instructions and set it on the counter. I called Santana to come back in and she waited with me. The clock turned to 8:03 just as my phone buzzed. I silenced it, not bothering to see who it was and looked at Santana. She had the test in her hands but she wasn't speaking.

"San? What does it say?" I said nervously.

"Q, just know I'll be here for you. Berry too, I'm sure Sam will even support..." was all I heard before I broke down into tears.

"I am aren't I?" I said through the tears.

"Yeah, we will help you through this. Your Quinn Fabray, you can do anything. You had a baby when you were sixteen. You surely can handle having one now." She said supportively. She gave me a hug as I cried on her shoulder.

"He won't know. Okay? Promise me that if he finds out its because I told him."

"I promise but, you will start showing. Someone's bound to ask who the father is."

"I know, I could always say the truth. It was a drunken one night stand."

"He should know. You should tell him the truth. It is his kid too."

"All that will do is complicate things. I've raised Owen mostly by myself, I can raise this baby too." I said stubbornly.

"Hey Lucy? Is Santana in there with you?" Puck called. I rolled the test ina sheet of toliet paper and threw it in the trash can quickly. Santana opened the door to see Puck standing there holding Autumn.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Puck questioned.

"I was giving Quinn advice about her hair. I showed her some nice new styles." Santana saved. After I had Owen I grew my hair out long again.

"Cool, Autumn's hungry. Can you hold her while I go to the bathroom?"

"I'll hold her." I offered. Puck handed her to me and she clung to me. She put hr thumb in her mouth and looked at me with wide eyes as she leaned against my chest. She started to cry so I went over to the couch and sat down to rock her.

"Your really good with her Luce." Puck said coming out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Did you ever think about having more kids? I know your divorced but your a really great mom."

"How in hell did you know?" Santana asked confused.

"Know what?" He said innocetly.

"Cut the crap. You know what were talking about." I said angrily.

"The test was sitting on the floor next to the garbage can. One of you is pregnant and I think I would know if I knocked up my own wife." He said. I mentally laughed at him.

"Really? You didnt think it was wierd we havent slept together in a few monhs? Or the fact I havent been drinking? I am pregnant. Four months in two weeks."

"I thought we were going to wait to have more kids."

"I thought you would know how to put on a damn condom. This isnt all my fault."

"I didnt say it was. Wait, how do you know your exactly two weeks away from being four months? If your taking a test right now, they dont put dates on them, you would have had to see a doctor." He said confused. She looked at me for help.

"Its mine. She's pregnant as well but that test was mine." I spoke up.

"W-who's the father?"

"It was a one night thing. We were drunk and we havent spoken since." I said. It wasnt a complete lie, I was mostly just leaving things out.

"Luce, I'm sorry. If theres anything I can do just let me know." He said giving me a toothy grin.

"Thanks Puck. I love you." I said as he cae over to hug me. I was happy that no matter what happened sophomore year, that we were friends.

"Hey guys, good morning. What would you like for breakfast?" Racel asked cheerfully walking into the kitchen.

"Got any pancake batter?" Puck asked eagerly.

"Sure do. You girls want any?" She said asking me and Santana.

"No thanks, we already ate." Santana said getting Autumn's sippy cup and coming over to get her.

I took my phone out of my cardigan pocket and looked at it. There was a missed call from Sam. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that. After calling everyday for three weeks he finally gave up and tried to talk to her after she spoke to Owen. I walked into my room, shut the door and dialed my voicemail.

"Hey Luce, I guess you really dont want to talk to me. I'm sorry about that night. It was a mistake, my other messags explain why. If its what you wany, we can forget about it. Since you've been avoiding me, I'll take it as that. As far as I understand, that night never hapoened. I hope your enjoying New York." The message ended but I couldnt end my tears. The hot, salty water poured out of my eyes like a river.

**Author's Note: *gasp* Is this the last of Fabrevens? Next chapter is more faberry+quinntana friendship. Plus Santana finds out what shes having. I am running out of ideas so please send me ideas or suggestions. Please REVIEW:)**


	7. Good Practice

**A/N- i promised a chapter each weekend day and since it was a threeday weekend, heres yestrday's chapter.**

**Lucy's POV- **

"Hey San, what are we doing today?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I booked an appointment with Rachel's OB, so Puck and I are going to find out what were having."

"That's so exciting." I smiled.

"What about Autumn? There's a strict no kids rule." Rachel said.

"I'll watch her." I offered.

"Are you sure? Autumn can be a handful, and I say that with love."

"It'll be good practice. I'm going to have to get the hang of it again."

"Wait, am I missing something?" Rachel asked confused.

"I'm pregnant." I said flat out.

"I-is it his?"

"Yes, and San knows. I'm telling everyone it was a drunken one night stand. He's not involved and he wont be."

"Your not going to tell him?"

"There's no point."

"Do you plan on telling everyone else?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, they will eventually figure it out anyway."

"Did you see a doctor?" Racel interjected. What was with her getting me to a doctor?

"No, we took a test."

"You should."

"Why?"

"You drank during the first trimester. That booze night with Finn, Kurt and Blaine?"

"I completly forgot about that. Oh my God. What if I did something to my baby?" I said nervously.

"Your probably fine but you should get checked out. You wouldnt want a miscarriage."

"Thanks Rae. Could you make me an appointment soon?"

"Sure." She smiled. I was looking at Autumn sleeping in the playpen when Mia came over to me.

"Auntie Lwecy, can you help me?"

"Sure Mi, what do you need?" I asked as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"My shoes wont tie."

"Want me to do that?" I offered looking at her sneakers.

"Dont do it for her! She has to learn by helself. Use the trick I showed you Mi." Rachel called.

"What was the trick mommy taught you Mi?" I asked the four year old. Only Rachel would make her kids learn so early.

"Mommy said to make Barbara Streisand jump theough the hoop to get to her Tony's." Mia said trying to do the trick everyone else knew as the bunny in the hole.

"Do you like bunnies?"

"Yes! They're cute and fluffy." She smiled big at me.

"Okay, then I have a really cool trick. The bunny wants to get his to family so he has tp jump through the hole." I said tying her left shoe.

"Wow." She said with wide eyes.

"You try with the other shoe." I encouraged.

"Okay." She said unsure. She quietly mumbled what I did and ended with her shoe tied.

"Wow Mi, you did it. Good job." I said giving her a hug.

"Love you Lwecy." She gave me a kiss and ran after her siblings.

"Your great with kids. I always thought you could have raised Beth by yourself. All kids really love you."

"She's so big now. How old is she? I know I missedher birthday. Owen was sick so we couldnt go."

"She's fifteen now. Her and my mom moved to Lima. So Beth's starting McKinle in the fall."

"I'll probably visit her before I see Owen. She should know about her new little brother or sister."

"You think we could come? We saw her before we came but we also should tell her about her second brother or sister." Puck said walking in.

"Oh, yeah." I remembered. Puck and Santana had become close to Beth as much as I had. After I had Owen, I tried to see Beth again and Shelby said yes. Despite the age difference, Owen Nd Beth had become close and I know she adored Autumn too.

"Shelby says Beth really loves it when you guys visit." Rachel smiled.

"Maybe we could visit together? A few days before the wedding?" Santana offered.

"That sounds great. I can even bring Owen along." I smiled. At last my 'family' would be by my side.

**Author's note: Next chapter Owen and Lucy love plus Santana finds out the sex. (Sorry for the mixup, i know i said that would happen this chapter). Please RE VIEW:)**


	8. Owen

**A/N- sorry for such a long wait hope you enjoy it. Its my goal to get 10 (or more) reviews per chapter. I will not withhold the next chapter until I get 10 but it will encourage me to go faster. I have up to chapter written, I just need to type it.**

**Lucy's POV-**

"Call everyone to Berry's place. We found out the sex." Santana said excited on the phone.

"Alright, we're all already here."

"Good we'll be there in five." She said before hanging up.

"Everyone, they'll be up in a few minutes." I said placing my phone on the counter.

"Good. Is the cake ready Rachel?" Kurt asked. He and Blaine held hands smiling.

"Yeah, Luce can you take it out of the oven?"

"Sure." I put on the oven mitts and took out the doubble chocolate cake, Santana's favorite.

"Help me ice it?" She asked coming over to the counter. She took out the chocolate icing and started icing it. I grabbed a spoon and helped with the sides.

"Here Finn." Rachel called. Within seconds he was next to her licking the icing off her spoon.

"You dont like chocolate anymore?" I inquired. She had eaten chocolate in front of me more times than I could count.

"No I do, but Brayden doesnt. It makes him sick."

"Oh, that sucks." I said as I picked up the other spoon and started licking off the icing. I rubbed my slightly visible bump.

"Q-Luce are you pregnant?" Finn asked noticing my hand.

"I was going to wait to say somethingbut yes." I smiled.

"Thats great! Wait, who' s the lucky guy?" Kurt asked excited.

"Finn." I lied. Everyone turned to Finn who started choking on the milk he was drinking. Rachel used her acting skills to look surprised.

"Seriously?" Artie asked being the first one to speak.

"No, I was just messing with you guys." I said laughing.

"Oh, then who is the father?" Blaine asked.

"A friend of mine, it was a drunken one night thing. The father wont be around. He doesnt even know yet."

"Are you going to tell him?" Kurt asked.

"No, probably not." I admitted.

"Hey guys, were back!" Santana said as she and Puck walked in the door.

"Surprise!" We all shouted. Rachel put the cake on tee table. It read 'Congrats Puck and San' .

"Thanks guys. Is it chocolate? Because Trever really loves chocolate like his mommy." She said giggling and taking a piece.

"Yes." Rachel smiled.

"Wait, Trever? Your having a boy?" I said excited.

"Yeah. We've had the name picked out since before we were married." Santana gushed.

"Aww, I love it. It definetly suits both of you." I smiled.

"Hi little Trever, its your uncles Kurtie and Blainers." Kurt said rubbing Santanas bump. Now that she stopped wearing the spanx you could totally tell se was pregnant. Her bump size was very close to Rachel's.

"Two boys on the way. Luce you have to have a girl." Rachel smiled. I cringed a little.

"Maybe you'll be lucky and have twins." Brittany said happily.

"Yeah, I would be happy with one though." I replied. Having three kids under one roof would be way too much.

**LATER-**

I was laying on my bed watching TV when my phone rang. A crazy frog ringtone came on that Owen had programmed in for himself.

"Hey Owen, how are you sweetie?" I said picking up the phone.

"Mom, I told you. Dont call me sweetie. I'm almost eight years old." He moaned.

"You will always be my sweetie. No matter how old you get. I still call Beth my little cookie."

"Alright you win. Hows New York?"

"Good, do you want me to bring you back anything?" _'You know besides a little bother or sister?'_ I added in my head.

"Yeah! Can you bring me a statue of Liberty snowglobe for my collection?" He asked excited.

"Sure, hey do you think I coul tell you a secret?"

"Sure mommy."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially not daddy or Mercedes."

"Okay, whats the secret?"

"I'm having a baby. Your going to have little brother or sister."

"Really? That's great mommy."

"I'm glad your happy. I'll see you soon okay? Love you."

"Love you too. Miss you." He said before hanging up. Sam no longer tried to talk to me since leaving me that message. I got up from the bed and decided to take a walk. I changed into shorts, a pink tank top and my converse.

"Where are you going Luce?" Rachel asked as I alked past the kitchen and opened the door.

"I'm going to take a walk. I need to clear my head."

"Okay, be careful though. Do you have your phone?"

"Yes mom." I joked.

"Very funny, I already have five kids." It took me a moment to realize she counted Finn as one of her kids.

"See you later." I said closing the door behind me.

I walked down to the lobby and outside. It was past seven so it was nice andcool despite the hot, humid day. I walked to central park and decided tp start jogging. I jogged around for a while and stopped to look at the moon. It was a full moon, just like the night Sam and I got married. We got married on the beach on July twenty-sixth. Tomorrow it would have been our eight yar anniversary. I sighed and took out my phone. It was dead, great. I hope Rachel didn't try to cal me. I made my way back to Rachel's apartment. I knocked on the door.

"Lucy! Thank God. Why didnt you answer your phone?"

"It died. Why did you try to call?"

"Yes. Sam called the house, it's Owen. He's in the hospital." Rachel said upset. I gasped at the news.

**A/N- next chapter fnd out why owens in the hospital and Sam and Lucy finally meet again since that night. Please REVIEW:)**


	9. First Meetings

**A/N- thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Lucy's POV-**

"Why the hell is he in the hospital? Is he hurt?"

"Yes, Sam said he has a small concusion. Sam didnt say how he got it though."

"What the hell? Did he say anything else?"

"No, just that Owen keeps asking for you." Rachel said sadly. I walked past everyone to get to my room. I got a small bag and threw some things in it.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked sitting on my bed.

"I have to go see him. He needs his mother, I'm his mother not Mercedes."

"Nobody doubts that, but you cant go alone."

"Why not?"

"Your pregnant."

"Only a month, your the one who shouldnt fly and you flew to get here." I pointed out.

"Still, somone has to go with you. You cant face Sam alone."

"I'll go." Puck offered walking in.

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, you cant go alone and maybe we could stop to see Beth too." He suggested.

"Okay, get a bag packed. I already called the zirport. Our flight leaves in an hour. I'll get you a ticket."

"Okay." He ran upstairs and within five minutes he was back.

"Love you babe." He said giving Santana a kiss. He rubbed her belly also.

"When are you coming back Qu-Lucy?" Finn asked as Puck and I walked to the door.

"I dont know, maybe in a few days. However long he needs me I'll stay."

"We'll miss you. But your such a great mom." Rachel said giving me a hug.

**LATER (On the way to the hospital- 2am)-**

"Why did San say you cant face Sam alone?"

"Because its going to be wierd seeing Sam and having to tell him I'm pregnant."

"Why do you have to tell him right now? Its not like you can even tell yet."

"It's his. I cant lie to him, I lied to you and Finn for so long with Beth. I cant do that to him."

"You really love him." Puck noticed.

"Yes. We should be the ones getting married. Not him and Mercedes. Oh God, I didnt mean that. Its just so late. We should just get to the hospital." I said frazzled. We contiued the drive in silence until we got to Lima Hospital. We got a nurse to show us where Owen was.

"Lucy!" Sam called out. He ran down the hall to meet me and gave me a hug. I held onto him tight until Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Hey 'Cedes." I greeted. I stepped foward to give her a hug too.

"Hey Puck." Sam said.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Just accompying Luce." He smiled.

"Hows Owen?" I asked.

"He'll be fine, he has a minor concussion." Sam explained.

"What the hell happened? How did this happen?" I said angrily.

"He was climbing a tree in the backyard and..." I interrupted Mercedes.

"How many times have I said dont let him climb trees? Hes seven. And where the hell were you?" I said looking at Sam.

"I was out with my work friends."

"As always, are you two going to have kids? Because Owen might not be yours but I was stupid enough to think you could act like he was." I spat at Mercedes.

"Lucy you cant talk to us like that. Owen is very much my son. I love him and so does Mercedes. You should know that."

"I do, I'm just..." Was all I could say before I lost my balance and fell into Puck's arms.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked with his voice full of concern.

"She's probably dehydrated. She hasnt eaten or drunken anytning in hours." Puck explained.

"I'll go get something." Mercedes offered.

"I'm okay I think. Can I sit down?" I said trying to stand up.

"Sure." Sam smiled.

"Mr. Evans? Owen wants to see you, and he asked if his mom was here." The nurse said coming out of his room.

"Let me see him. I can sit with him." I insisted. I still felt a little dizzy but fine to see Owen.

"Okay." Puck said. He knew better than to argue woth me. Puck wrapped his arm around me and Sam took the other side to make sure I didnt fall again. They took me into his room and h was wide awake. He sat up in bed coloring with a bandage on his head.

"Mommy!" He lit up when he saw me.

"Hi baby, let me in." I smiled. He moved over and Sam helped me get in. I gave him a kiss and put my arm around him.

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too. Does it hurt?"

"Only a little, they gave me some candy and told me to stay awake for a while."

"What were you doing in a tree? I told you, you could get hurt."

"I'm sorry mom. My kite flew up and I wanted to get it."

"Its okay, just promise to never do it again. You really scared me."

"I promise mamma. Hi uncle Puck." He smiled.

"Hey little man."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came with your mommy."

"Is aunty Tana here?"

"No, she cant really fly that long. Shes having a baby." He smiled. Sam murmered a congrats.

"Really? A baby just like..."

"Aunty Rachel. Right Owen?" I saved before he said anything.

"Yup." He winked at me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi, I'm doctor Renolds. How are you feeling Owen?" A womam with long rea hair, freckles Nd glasses said coming in.

"Okay, kind of sleepy." He admitted.

"Good, its been twelve hours now so you can sleep but we would like you to stay here."

"Okay." He smiled.

"Here Lucy." Mercedes said walking in with a bottle of apple juice and a few oatmeal rasin cookies.

"Thanks." I said taking them. I gulped them down within minutes.

"Holy crow mommy, you were hungry." Owen said as the doctor left.

"Yes sweetie." I smiled. I prayed he wouldn't relate it to the baby.

"I think I'll wait outside okay?" Puck asked.

"I think I'm going to stay the night. Could you get my bag?"

"Sure, Sam do you think I could stay with you?" Puck asked hopefully. Lima didnt have many good hotels.

"Sure man, I already promised Owen I would stay too." Sam said tossng him the house keys.

"Come on Sam,its late. Why dont we go home?" Mercedes begged.

"I'll see you in the morning. You shoudd get some sleep." He sad givng her a kiss. She said goodnight and turned to go. Puck came back a few minutes later with my bag and left again.

"Your a good dad to Owen. I'm sorry about what I said before." I said rubbing Owens head as he fell asleep.

"Its okay, your not feeling well and you were worried at him. I understand." He said sitting down on a recliner next to the bed.

"Sam, about that night..." I started.

"Dnt worry about it. You said yu wanted to forget about it. I can do that dont worry. I mean I am getting married, recgonizing anything would complicate things."

"No, theres somthg you need to..."

"I'm going to the bathroom. You can put your pajamas on." He said getting up to excuse himself.

**A/N- Next chapter Lucy reveals her pregnancy, by accident and Quick friendship. Hoping to get at least 15 reviews this chapter:) hope that can happen. Please REVIEW!**


	10. Listen

**IN THE MORNING- **

"Mom, mommy." Owen said waking me up.

"Hi baby." I said kissing his head.

"Get up, they said I can go home today!" He said excited.

"Good sweetie." I said getting up to stretch. I was wearing purple sofee shorts and a lartge t-shirt with the McKinley emblem on it.

"I got breakfast. Waffles for Owen, oatmeal for me and french toast for you. I know its your favorite. This is from the cafeteria downstairs but it looks pretty good." Sam smiled handing me the tray with french toast on it.

"Thanks." I said taking a bite.

"I'll be right back." Owen said running to the bathroom.

"So, thanks for coming down last night. He really missed you. He wouldn't stop asking about you."

"No problem, its what any mom would do." I said finishing off my breakfast.

"A good mom." He smiled.

"Hi Sam, where's my little man?" Mercedea said walking in. She placed her phone on the table and gave Sam a long kiss.

"Owen's in the bathroom. He's got a small bladder like Sam." I joked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Dont hate." He laughed.

"No one could ever hurt you baby." Mercedes said deliberatly pulling him in for an even longer kiss. I looked away hurt.

"Dad can we go now?" Owen said excited.

"Sure, 'Cedes could you bring the car around?"

"Of course." She said leaving.

"Get your bag Owen."

"I'm going to get dressed." I said picking up my bag and heading to the bathroom. I changed into jeans, a black t-shirt and my old Cheerios jacket. As I was about to leave, I was hit with a wave of nasuea.

"Luce, you okay? You've been in there a while." Sam called.

"Yeah. Just brushing my teeth. I'll just met you at the car." I sad inbetween puking.

"Okay." He called back. I picked up my bag to take out my toothbrush when I puked for a third time. I finally brushed my teeth when I was done.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Mercedes called.

'Oh crap.' I thought.

"Yeah, I thought you guys left." I said nervously as I opened the door.

"I forgot my phone so I came back. Were you just throwing up? Back to your old ways?" She said bringing up the past.

"What? No." I lied avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you were. You've been acting like a bitch, throwing up and I thought you looked bigger. You're knocked up." She said eying my stomach.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Maybe your not. Nobody would want to sleep with you anyway." She spat.

"Really?" I challenged.

"Yeah. I bet you havent been with anyone since Sam." She said casually.

"Really? Well I guess I have to inform you that I **am** pregnant and it's your fiance' Sam's."

"He would never cheat on me. Especially not with you, unless he found out... nevermind. He would never sleep with you." She spat angrily.

"Well he did. I'll pee in a cup to prove it."

"You cant ge your own man can you? In high school you wanted Finn, then Puck, then Sam and repeat. You let him go, get over it bitch." She said before I smacked hr across the face.

"Sam loves me." I said defensively.

"He loves Owen. You mean nothing to him. If you did he would never have divorced you, or would be marrying me now. The only way you'll get him is if you tell him your pregnant."

"I didnt tell him, I'm not going to." I said fighting back tears.

"Good. Then have fun raising your bastard child alone." She said leaving.

"You forgot your phone." I called. She turned around and I chucked her iphone at the wall befoee it broke into a million pieces, just like my heart.

"I'll tell Sam your getting a ride. I hope I dont see you when I get home from work." She said angrily. After she left I sat down on the recliner and cried. I leaned in and it smelled like Sam; the perfect mix of axe and cinnamon with vanilla. I let the tears that were building up, pour out. I called Puck and within a few minutes he was here. I took my bag and we walked to his truck in silence.

"How did you get your old truck?" I asked as I got in.

"My mom had it." He said getting in.

"Can I lean on your shoulder?"

"Sure." He said moving over. I went closer as he wrapped his arms around me. I put my head dw and cried. He asked me what was wrong and I explained everything he missed.

"You know thats not true, Sam does love you. I can see the way he looks and acts aroun you, its different then when he's around Mercedes. Why did you guys get a divorce ayway?"

"We tell everyone that we were arguing but theres a real story. I got pregnant again when Owen was three with a baby girl. We named her Caitlin."

"So what happened?"

"When I was around four months along, I had a miscarriage. We were just about to start telling people when it happened. After that we both kind got depressed. They said it wasn't my fault but I still felt guilty. I'm past it mostly now, I took meds and so did he but it hurt us to think about it. Today we would have been married eight years." I said remembering.

"I'm so sorry." He said conforting me.

"Thanks, I still miss her but it doesnt hurt to think about her anymore."

"Why don't we go to Sam's so I can get my stuff? And you can say bye to Owen."

"Sure." I smiled. "Thank you, it was nice to just talk to you and hug you."

"Yeah, the last time we did something like this was after Beth was born."

"I love you. Your a great friend. Best friend." I said smiling at him. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too. Always besties."

We stopped at Sam's and I gve Owen tons of hugs before we left. We got back to his truck and drove ten minutes to the other part of Lima where Beth and Shelby lived.

**A/N- next chapter Puck and Lucy visit Beth. Please REVIEW:)**


	11. Lucy Tells Beth a 'Quick' Story

**A/N- Glad you guys like this story so much:)*for the purpose of this story Shelby and Puck never slept together senoir year***

**Lucy's POV-**

"Mom! Dad!" Beth called running out of her house and into our arms. She was wearing white shorts, pink wedges and a flowery pink top.

"Hi Bethie." I said kissing her cheek. She had Puck's brown eyes and my blonde hair. She was about three inches taller than I was.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were all in New York." She said letting us in. Shelby greeted us both with hugs.

"We were, but Owen got a slight concussion so we came to see him."

"Thats good. Is he okay?" She asked as we all sat on the couch.

"Yes, he's all better now."

"There's something we want to tell you." Puck smiled.

"What?" She asked excited.

"Santana' s pregnant, its a boy and we're going to name him Trever."

"Thats great." Beth said hugging Puck.

"Thats not all, I'm pregnant too." I said happily.

"Wow, thats awesome mom." She gave me a tight hug.

"Yeah."

"I hope you dont mind me asking but is dad the father?" Puck started choking on the gum he was chewing.

"No, its a friend of mine, but he wont be around."

"Oh, I've been wondering. I know you guys had me when you were in high school but how did it happen? I've never heard the story." She asked curiously.

"B, I don' t think that's a good idea." Shelby intervined.

"I dont mind, do you Luce?" Puck asked me.

"No, can I start?" He nodded. "Okay, we were both sophmores at the time, I was dating Finn and your dad was dating Santana. We umm... got drunk on wine coolers and had a night of unfaithfulness."

"I wasnt really dating Santana as much as just hanging out with her. I didnt have a steady relationship with her, we werent exclusive." Puck added.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I lied and said it was Finn's. He believed me even though we never actually slept together. Finn sang to me in front of my parents and they kicked me out. I lived with him for a while. So months pass and Rachel tells Finn the truth. He's mad, and I'm mad. Your dad meanwhile all along has been trying to help me but turned him down. I had to move out of Finn's house so I stayed with your dad. He sang to you and I." I stopped because I had tears in my eys. Puck took my hand and squeezed it.

"I sang 'Beth' by Kiss. I asked your mom if we could name you that and if I could be there when you were born. She said yes obviously. We were performing at Regionals when she went into labor."

"My mom came to tell me she wants to move back in. So she, Puck and Mercedes were in the room with me. After I had you, Shelby came by and asked about you. We knew we couldnt take care of you and we wanted whats best for you, so she adopted you." I said finishing the story. I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"I was a mistake?" Beth said sadly.

"No!" Puck said quickly.

"Never baby. You were a surprise, I dont regret having you. I regret cheating on Finn and my age but I dont regret having you."

"I love you mom." Beth said sitting in between Puck and I. She wrapped her arms around us.

"I love you too Bethie."

"You too dad. And ma." Beth added.

"I missed you." I said holding her tight.

"I've missed you guys too." After our story Puck and I stayed for dinner. I think I laughed fo the first time in days. After dinner Shelby drove us to the airport. Since it was late, we went to our own rooms quietly.

**A/N- next chapter Lucy goes to the doctor. Pleade REVIEW:)**


	12. Surprises

**Lucy's POV-**

"Lucy! When the hell did you get back? And why wasn't I informed?" Rachel said waking me up by throwing a pillow at me.

"Puck and I got in late. We figured the kids just got to bed and didn't want to wake them sorry." I said sitting up. She sat down next to me.

"How's Owen? Is his concussion bad?"

"No he's fine and he's already home. Puck and I visited Beth and Shelby."

"That's good. Did you talk to Sam at all?"

"I tried, he wouldn't let me get a sentence out about it though. Mercedes knows."

"How? You told her?" She gasped.

"No. She walked in on me throwing up. I tried to lie but she knows the truth. I don't think Mercedes will tell him though."

"Was she mad?"

"Yes, very."

"Well come downstairs, Finn made pancakes and french toast, your favorite."

"Okay." I smiled.

"And you have a doctor's appointment with my OB for today." She added as I sat on the kitchen island chair.

"Okay, do you think you could come? And you too San?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." Rachel smiled as she handed me a plate of french toast and pamcakes.

"I'd love to." Santana smiled.

After we ate breakfast I cleaned up and went to my room to get changed. I put on a purple dress with a black cardigan and black high heeled mary janes. Now, at two months pregnant you could see my small bump, but only if you were looking for it.

"Ready?" Santana said stepping in.

"Yeah. I hope this little baby is okay." I sighed. We got Rachel and she drove us all tnthe office. She signed in for me and we all sat down to wait.

"Ms. Fabray!" A nurse called. The three of us got up and followed the blone nurse to a room in the back.

"You can put this gown on and I'll be right back." She said placing it on the bed. I put it on ad caled Santana and Rachel back in. They stood next to the table while I laid down. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Dr. Hightower. I'm guessing Santana and Rachelreccomended me." She chuckled.

"Yeah."

"So how far along are you?"

"About two months."

"Is there a special reason for this visit or is it just a sonogram?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant and I drank in the first trimester."

"Alright, lt's take a look then." She squirted the blue gel all over my stomach and moved the stick across my belly. "Everything looks fine. Both their heartbeats are at a good speed and developing." She said looking at the screen. In stared at my baby. Then it hit me.

"I'm sorry, did you say both? As in more than one?" I gasped.

"Yes, your having twins. I'm afraid its too early to know the sex though."

"Wow, are you aright Luce?" San said shaking my shoulder.

"I-I can't be having twins." I stuttered in complete shock.

"I'll go get a copy of the sonogram, how many would you like?" Dr. Hightower asked.

"Three please." I said automatically. My head was still spinning from the news.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"No! I cant be having twins. One baby is enough, I cant handle two."

"Its better than three." Santana joked.

"That is so not funny."

"Two babies isnt a bad thng, they're a double blessing." Rachel insisted.

"Your not going to get rid of one of them are?" Santana asked shocked. I was appauled she even thought that.

"Of course not! As much as its going to be a struggle I could never give up my babies."

"Here you go." Dr. Hightower said coming back with the pictures.

"Thanks." I said as I took them.

"I would like to see you in four to five weeks for a check up. You can make an appointment with the nurse." She smiled before leaving. Rachel and San left to maje an appointment while I changed back into my clothes.

**LATER(At the Hudson Household)- **

"I can't be having twins! This is insane." I said walking in the door behind Rachel and Santana.

"It's true and you'll hae to get used to the idea of it." Rachel insisted.

"I know but, three kids all by myself? Holy crap."

"You can do it. And we'll all be around to help." Santana smiled.

"Your in California and Rachel your in New York."

"Well, you could always tell Sam. Then you would have an extra set of hands nearby." Rachel reminded me.

"Ha! Like that would ever happen. If I tell him then he'll just feel bad or Mercedes will tell him I'm lying."

"You know she would never do something like that."

"Really? Because I never thought she would yell at me or call me a bitch but she did. God this is so effin' crazy! I can't believe this is happening to me." I said sitting down and putting my face in my hands in defeat.

"What happened? Does the baby have a cool mutation?" Finn asked coming in the room with Puck.

"No, I'm having twins." I finally let the tears I was holding back, fall

Puck sat down next to me with San on my other side.

"You'll get through this. You know why? You're fucking Lucy Quinn Fabray. You had our beautiful daughter when you were sixteen while keeping your A+ average and staying without your parents. You surely can have a baby, two babies now. And you'll have the help of your family." Puck said taking my hand. Everyone stood up and pulled me into a large group hug.

"Thank you, all of you. I couldn't do this without you." I smiled at all of them. I didn't need a dad or Sam. All I needed was them and Owen and my two blessings on the way.

**A/N- Next chapter Lucy finally talks about future plans with Owen and the babies. Please REVIEW, im hoping to get at least 15 reviews by Saturday.**


	13. Move On

Lucy's POV-

"Lucy, your phone's ringing!" Finn called. I got off the couch to get my phone.

"Hello?" I said picking up.

"Hi, ms. Fabray? This is principal Figgens from McKinley High School."

"Hi, what can I do for you?" I asked curiously.

"Well we have an opening position as a guidence counsler since mrs. Pillsbury is leaving."

"You want me to take it?" I said shocked. I wasnt the best influence in high school. I mean I got pregnant sophmore year, dated a 40 year old, dyed my hair pink, got a tramp stamp ofRyan Seacrest (That I still have by the way) and joined the skanks.

"Yes, I was looking at your file. Your more than qualified and you went to school here. We czn double your old salary."

"That sounds great. Just wondering, how did you find out I was a counsler? I dont even live in Lima anymore."

"Mr. Samuel Evans, the McKinley football coach reccomended you. He said you tw are close friends and you wanted a new job."

"Oh, I'll have to thank him. When's the first day?"

"September 10th."

"Okay thank you so much." I said before hanging up.

"Whats going on?" Artie said rolling into my room.

"I just got a job, at McKinley as the new guidence counsler." I smiled.

"Thats great! I'm a history teacher there. I just got Mr. Shu's old job."

"Cool, we'll be working together. Is it like when we were there?"

"Yeah. Glee club is unpopular and the cheerios and footballers are the most popular. Though glee club is ending since Mr. Shu us leaving."

"I really thought it might have changed. And nobody's taking over glee?"

"No, why do you want to?" He asked surprised.

"As much as I hate to admit it, glee helped me through a lot of my rough times. Would you be intersted in co-directing with me?"

"That sounds great." He smiled.

"So Sue's still got the power in the school?"

"No, she left a few years ago. Her daughter was starting high school and she didnt want a conflict of interest."

"So who's taking over cheerios? And who has the power?"

"Sam. He's the football coach now so he's helping. He' s been trying to help the footballers to stop slushing everyone. He kind of has the balls of the school."

"Oh, and the cherrios?"

"Leah Moshetti, she was a sophmore when you were graduating. She's tough but not a bitch like Sue." He chuckled.

"Cool, I guess I'll have a new friend." I smiled.

"So are you moving back to Lima?"

"I dont know. Owen's starting second grade and I cant make him leave all his friends."

"Well if you want, theres a house next door to Brittany and I. Plus Lima would really like to have you back."

"We'll see."

**xlovexhopexdreamxsmilexlolx**

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked as I got up from the kitchen. She was cooking everyone dinner.

"I'm going to call Sam."

"To tell him?"

"Yeah, he got me a job. I think I should thank him." I said getting my phone. I walked to the balcony and looked down. The usuallly noisy city was quiet for once. I dialed Sam's number and waited. It went to message.

"Hi Sam, it's Lucy. I just wanted to let you know I got the job at McKinley. Thank you so much for reccomending me. The babies and I are happy. Yah, I'm pregnant with teins and they're yours. Please call me when you get this." I said into the phone. I breathed a sigh of relief. He would finally know, just like that. I tried not to think what that meant. A few monutesater m phone rang, I looked at the caller ID. It was Sam, I picked it uo and took a deep breath.

"Sam?" I said cheerfullly.

"No, its mercedes. I thought I warned you not to talk to Sam. He doesnt want to be involved with you and your bastard children. Dont ever call here again." She threatened angrily before hanging up. I walked inside to my room and I threw my phone to the floor and climbed into bed. My pillow sopped up all my tears. I fell asleep listening to Sam and I's wedding song on repeat.

**Author's note: btw their wedding song is "Lucky" by Colbie Calliat and Jason Myraz. Next chapter Klaine have a surprise. Please REVIEW:)**


	14. More Babies

**Lucy's POV- **

"Hey Kurt." I said givng him a hug.

"Hi mama, how are the twinsies doing?" He said rubbing my belly.

"Good. Hi Blaine."

"Hey Lucy, how's Owen?"

"Better, he had a slight concussion but he's better now." I smiled.

"That's good. Hi Rachel, Finn." He greeted. Rachel and Finn gave them both hugs and we all sat down at a table outside the cafe La Flowa.

"Excuse me, could we get another chair?" Kurt asked our waitor.

"Expecting anyone else?" I asked curiously.

"Actually yes. We wanted to tell you, our closest friends and family first." Blaine said holding Kurt's hand.

"What?" Rachel asked engrossed as Finn chomped on a bagel.

"Kurt and I are..." Blaine didnt get to finish as he was interrupted by a tall brunette with green eyes and a small smile. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a green tank top. She was at last five or six months pregnant.

"Kurt! Blaine! So sorry I'm late." She gave them both a kiss and sat down on the extra chair.

"Guys this is Ana, she' s a close friend of ours and she's carrying our children. She agreed to be our surrogate." Blaine smiled.

"That's great!" I smiled.

"As you can tell, Lucy and I are also expecting. How far along are you?" Rache asked.

"Three months. I'm, sorry we're having triplets." Ana smiled as she rubbed her large belly.

"That's wonderful. Rachel is having a boy and I'm having twins."

"Aww, do you guys have anymore kids?"

"Lucy has a son who's seven and I have two girls and a boy. Do you have anymore children?"

"No, I'm married just got last year married actually. We want to wait a few more years to have our own kids. He just got a new job and we're still getting moved in. Plus I'm only twenty-two so I have plenty of time. He's very supportive of me helping out Kurt and Blaine though."

"That's good. Are you going to be in their lives?" Rachel asked.

"I hope so." She smiled.

"Rachel's just asking because she has two gay dads and they also had a surrogate. Her mom wasnt around until she was sixteen. So I think she just wants to make sure that doesnt happen with her nieces and nephews." Kurt explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its okay were very close now." Rachel smiled.

"So do you have any names picked out?" Finn joined in.

"We finally decided on a boys name but we still cant on a girl's." Kurt said.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as the waitor brought us some coffee and muffins. Ana, Rachel and I had tea instead.

"Darren." Blaine smiled.

"Aww, that suits you guys." I said looking between Kurt and Blaine. I silently sighed in jealousy. It should be Sam and I picking out baby names. Not him working on weddng plans with someone else.

"Yeah, now you hope you get at least one boy right?" Finn joked.

"Yeah, we end up with all girls and they'll have no names" Blaine chuckled. "But we dont care what we have as long as they're all healthy." He smiled at Kurt.

"Our babies will be fine. They're in good care." Kurt said smiling at Ana.

"You guys are so sweet. You'll make great parents." I smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from such a great mom." Blaine said to me. I blushed and I felt tears coming to my eyes just thinking about Owen

One thing was for sure, Owen would not be getting a new mom.

**A/N- Sorry if it seems like everyone is pregnant but I felt that Klaine is going on thirty and still didnt have kids which is a problem. Please send me ANY ideas you have, I am getting MAJOR writers block. Next chapter Lucy and Rachel get some mail. Please REVIEW:) **


	15. Invitation

Lucy's POV-

"Rachel! Finn! Puck! San! Get your butt's in the dining room!" I called as I set the last plate on the table. All the kids were sitting on the couch watching Hannah Montana while the ate their breakfast.

"Lucy whats going on?" Rachel said sleepily. She wore a purple maternity nightgown and fuzz slippers.

"Did you make breakfast?" Puck asked suddenly very perky.

"Yes, theres eggs, bacon, french toast, pancakes, waffles and sausage." I smiled.

"Awesome!" Finn said sitting down next to Puck. Rachel and Santana sat across from them and I sat at the head.

"I have no idea why I was a vegan fo so long." Rachel said biting into her bacon and eggs.

"Leggo my eggo, Hudson." Puck said as Finn went to take the last waffle. He dropped it and picked up a pancake instead.

"This is so good Lucy, thanks." Santana smild rubbing her swollen belly. She had on a thin black thank top and shorts with hearts on them.

"No problem. Pass the french toast." Rachel passed it down the table and I took a piece.

"Thats all your having Fabrayz?" Puck gasped at my tiny piece of toast and two pieces of bacon.

"When you have a baby pressed against your stomach, you can tell me ho much to eat."

"Alright, you do love that bacon dont you? I remember when you were pregnant with Beth. My mom and you had a screaming match when she saw you sneaking it in."

"Remember the late night runs? It was always the same; slushies and baked lays with mustard." Finn added. When I stayed with him for a few months he always went on countless food runs.

"You do realize I'm sitting right here, right?"

"Yes, we were just remebering." Puck chuckled.

"I never had cravings with Autumn and I havent had any with Trever yet." Santana added.

"I always get a craving for steak, but I guess that's Finns kids for you." Rachel chuckled.

"I all done mama." Ava said coming over to Rachel.

"Put your dish in the sink. What do all you kids say to Auntie Lucy?"

"Thank you Auntie Lwecy!" All the kids said to me.

"No problem." I smiled. I stood up to clear the table when Finn an Puck stopped me.

"We got it." Finn smiled and I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Finn its past ten, could you get the mail?" Rachel called.

"Sure babe." He said before heading out the front door.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Finn and Noah were going to take all the kids over to Kurt and Blaine's and then they were all going to the wiggles cncert. Kurt and Blaine invited us to go to their house." Rachel explained.

"Cool." I smiled. Finn came back with the mail a few minutes later and handed it to Rachel.

"Okay guys lets go get ready! The concert starts in a few hours."

"Okay." They all jumped. Mia and Ava ran to their room with Autumn close behind and John walked to his room.

"I'm going to shower okay?"

"Sure, theres a fresh towel on the rack." Rachel said.

"Okay." I left and walked to my bathroom. After showering I went to my closet and pulled out a blue polka-dotted dress and a white cardigan. I put my wedges by my bed and went back to the living room. Santana and Rachel were whisperng when I walked in.

"H-hi Luce." Rachel said nervously. Santana casually slid an envelope under the place mat.

"What are you guys up to? What did you just put under the placemant San?" I said looking at her.

"Nothing. The guys and kids just left, you missed them."

"Thats okay. Cat!" I screamed and pointed under the table. Rachel was terribly afraid. When they both looked away I grabbed the envelope. It was addressed to me. "What is this? Why are you hiding it from me?" I asked confused. Then I looked at the return address and completly understood. Sam and Mercedes, their wedding invitation.

"We got one too. They know you're here and Santana and Puck too." Rachel explained.

"Lets get this over with, shall we?" I said opening the envelope.

September 2nd, 2024

Please Join Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans in celebrating their holy martrimony.

"They're getting married in their backyard. Sugar is the maid of honor and Rory is the best man."

"Great! I'm so effin happy for them." I said sarcastically.

"San, call Kurt and Blaine and tell them we cant make it. I'll get the ice cream." Rachel said getting up. I walked to the couch and sat down with my knees to my chest.

"Here." Rachel handed me rocky road and a large spoon.

"Thanks." I said fighting back tears.

"Let it out, we know your hurting."

"I knew it was happening but this just makes it so much more official." I said crying into Santana's shoulders.

"You said you were going to tell him. How did that go?"

"How the F do you think it went? Mercedes picked up and told me to nevr call him again."

"I really cant believe her these days."

"Well yeah, I just... love him so much. I dont want him to be with her especially not when I'm carrying his children."

"Maybe if you tell him..."

"Yeah I tell him and everyone will hate me for delibrately taking him away from Mercedes. I cant do that, I want him to want me for me." As I finished my ice cream off, my phone rang. The phone started playing 'Baby', my personal ringtone for Sam.

"Its a sign, answer it." Santana said handing me my phone and hit answer.

"Hello?"

"Lucy? Its me Sam."

"Really? Is that why it says that on my phone?" I asked sarcastically.

"Funny." He said chuckling.

"Is Owen okay?"

"Yeah he's great. I was wondering why you called the other day. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, the other day... I was ummm... calling to see how Owen was doing." I lied. I choked back tears, I couldnt tell him the truth not now. He had to pick me for me, not our kids.

"Oh." He sounded dissappointed.

"Yeah, got the invitation today. Its real pretty." I said through my teeth.

"Thanks uh, hold on."

'Whats up Cedes?' Sam asked. His voice wsd muffled but I could still hear.

'Who are you talking to?'

'Lucy, shes checking up on Owen.'

'Fine but get off soon, I need you for wedding plans.'

"Hi Lucy, sorry Mercedes needs me for wedding plans. Are you sure thats all you wanted?"

"Yup, have fun with your fiance!" I said angrily. I abruptly hung up. I handed my phone back to Rachel.

"What did he say?" Santana asked quietly.

"He had to get off the phone because his fiance wanted him. And to think we were actually having a civil conversation.

"He still has feelings for you, or else he wouldnt be calling you. This was a non-Owen call."

"As much as I would love to believe that, I cant. I'm not going to b rejected again. I love him and these babies but if he wants to marry that bitch then I have to respect that." Santana and Rachel gave me a big hug.

Author's note: thank you to all your suggestions but I already have it planned for when Sam to find out. Next chapter Santana, Lucy and Rachel contiue their girls night and one of them takes a spill, endangering themselves and their baby(s) in danger.


	16. Are You Okay

**A/N- Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who stuck along from the beginning. This story will be coming to an end soon. I plan for it to be 20-22 chapters long. I'm also hoping to ge at least 115 by the end of the story.**

**Side note- when this story is over, I was thinking about another Quam story I have a poll posted on my profile, please vote to what you would want to read most. There are some Quam and some non-Quam. **

**Lucy's POV-**

"San, can you ask Puck and Finn to take the kids out for a few more hours? Its nice to have some girl time." Rachel smiled at me.

"Sure." Santana said getting up.

"Can we not talk about it anymore? Can we just watch a movie or something?" I said wiping my eyes one last time.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"The notebook? I know its stupid to pick romance but thats my favorite."

"No problem. I'll go put it in." She said getting up.

"Finn said they're taking the kids to th kiddy emporium and to get some candy. Then they're all stopping at Kurt and Blaine's for dinner. They said they'll be out until seven." Santana said coming back and sitting on the couch.

"Good, we're watching The Notebook." I smiled.

"Great, I'll be in tears within seconds." She said sarcastically. Rachel sat down again as the credits came on. Santana was right, within minutes we were all bawling. When it got to the part where Allie came back Rachel stood up.

"Where are you going? Its like the best part." I moaned.

"Baby Brayden wants some popcorn." She said walking to the kitchen.

"That kid is definetly a Hudsomn." Santana laughed.

"Yeah, guys could you help me get the ahh!" Rachel screamed. I looked over and saw Rachel trip over a toy truck and fall to the ground, on her belly.

"Rachel!" I screamed jumpingup.

"I'll call 911." Santana said grabbing my phone off the table. I walked over to Rachel, she was struggling to get up. She fell on her arm.

"Rach, are you alright?"

"Yeah, no God. I cant feel my arm. Is the baby going to be okay?" She asked worriedly. The next few minutes flew by fast. The ambulance got here fast and took Rachel away on a stretcher. Santana went with her as I called Finn.

"She what?" Finn spat after I told him what happened.

"She fell and shes on her way to the hospital. I'll com ge you and we can go there together."

"Okay." He agreed. I rushed to Rachel's car and drove to Kurt and Blaine's house.

"Do you think the baby will be okay?" He asked scared when he got in the car. He was tearing.

"I honestly dont know, I hope so. They're both in my prayers." He just sighed. A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital and parked close to the door. We went up to the recptonist who told us to follow two nice nurses. We found Santana crying outside Rachel's room.

"San whats wrong?" I said running up to her. I gave her a large hug.

"Rachel, I just hope shes okay. They wont let me see her. The said I'm not biological family."

"Its fine, Finn go in there. You are her husband. Thats practically biological family." I urged.

"Alright." He knocked and a nurse came to the door. He explained who he was and they let him in. Santana and I stood waiting in the hall until Finn would come out again.

"San!" Puck called running up to his wife.

"Puck, God I missed you. Where are all the kids?"

"Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Artie have them. I didnt want you guys here alone in case anything was wrong." He said giving Santana a huge hug. She sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm sure shes fine." I said trying to reassure her but tears started falling.

"Come here." Puck said putting his arm out. I leaned in as he gave me a hug.

"Rachel's a fighter just like you two. She'll be okay, and so will that baby." Puck reassured us.

**A/N- next chapter Is Rachel okay? And what about Brayden? Please Review:)**


	17. Recovery and Bedtime

**Lucy's POV-**

After a few hours of waiting, all the doctors and nurses left and Finn said we could come in. Rachel was in bed sitting up. The first thing I noticed was Rachel's arm in a sling.

"So is Brayden okay?" I finally asked after I saw Rachel was fine.

"Yes. I took quite a tumble but luckily Brayden was left unhurt."

"Thats good. Are you alright?"

"Yes, obviously broke my arm but other than that and a few stitches on my knee, I'm fine."

"God Rachel, you had us so scared." Santana said going to hug her. Rachel broke her left arm so Santana went to her right side.

"Dont worry about that, I'm fine now."

"Just know John will be in huge trouble for leaving his toys around. I've told him hundreds of times not to leave them around." Rachel sighed. I had to laugh, typical Rachel to worry about a punishment right now, when shes in the hospital.

"What?" She asked confused.

"It's just typical you to worry about that right now."

"Well if he listened to me maybe I wouldnt be in here." She said stubbornly.

"So when do they let you out of here?" Puck asked.

"Tomorrow. They just want to keep an eye on Brayden and I." She sad rubbing her belly.

"We know its a lot to ask but, Lucy would you mind staying upstairs to keep an eye on the kids. Put them to bed and stuff." Finn asked hopefully.

"I'd love too." I smiled.

"I called Kurt and he said he could drive them over to the house."

"Okay, I'll get going then."

"Lucy?" Rachel said before I left.

"Yeah." I said turning around.

"Thank you. You and San really are the best aunts and friends. And Puck you are the best uncle." She smiled. I gave her a hug before we all left. Back at the apartment, Kurt and Blaine were waiting with all the kids.

"How is she?"

"Shes fine. She broke her arm and got some stitches on her knee but she and Brayden are fine." I assured him.

"Thank heavens. Now all the kids got dinner, and we just told them that Rachel and Finn are staying at a hotel." Blaine replied.

"Okay, thanks. They really appreciate it." I smiled. They left a few minutes later and Santana and Puck took Autumn to their room.

"John, Mia, Ava lets go upstairs okay? John you get ready and I'll be in your room after the girls fall asleep okay?"

"Sure Auntie Lucy." He smiled before running to his room.

"Come on girls." I said before we all went upstairs. I got the kids ready for bed and read them each a book. I kissed their heads and quietly snuck out and into John's room next door.

"Auntie Lucy?"

"Yeah baby?" I said sitting on his bed.

"Did I, was I the one who hurt my mommy? I heard my daddy on the phone and he said toy truck. I' m the only one who has one."

"No, you didnt put your mommy there. She did fall over your truck but thas not your fault. You didnt leave it there hoping she would fall." I comforted him. I laid down next to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you Auntie Lucy."

"I love you too Johnny." After Johnny fell asleep I snuck back to Rachel and Finns bedroom. I did not want to sleep in a bed where all there kids were probably concieved so I took a blanket from their closet and used their couch as a bed. Just as I was falling asleep a little over an hour later someone came in.

"Mamma? Daddy?" Ava said holding her teddy bear and heading towards their bed.

"Auntie Lucy is here sweetie, whats wrong?"

"I had a bad dwream." She said. There were tears running down her cheeks.

"Come here and tell me about it." I moved over and she got in next to me.

"Well..." she started. She went on and on to tell me about her dream until she fell asleep. She was definetly Rachel Berry's daughter in the story telling department."

**AN1: Yay we reached 100 reviews! Thanks to all my readers who havent lost faith in me. I hope to get at least ten more reviews before monday morning. Next chapter will be up Monday**

**AN2: I'm sorry to say this story is coming to an end. It is planned to be about 21 chapters including an epilogue. **

**AN3: Dont forget to vote for wat story you want me to write next. the poll is located on my profile. They are all crossovers.**

**AN4: Next chapter Lucy gets a suprise from all the girls (and Kurt). Please REVIEW:)**


	18. Baby Shower

Two weeks later-

Lucy's POV-

A few days before we all left for Sam and Mercedes' wedding Rachel and Finn offered to take me out to lunch at some fancy resturant. Rachel still had the cast on but said her arm didnt hurt anymore.

"Dress nice. Its very elegant." Rachel ordered. Most of my clothes stopped fitting around the waist or were very tight, so I borrowed one of Santanas dresses. There was a short blue lace dress that she wore when she first came here with spanx. I borrowed black pumps an I put on my gold cross necklace.

"How do I look? Too much? Not enough?" I asked Rachel and Santana.

"Perfect Lucy. You look beautiful, as aways." Santana smiled.

"Thanks, are you sure you guys cant come with us? Rachel couldnt we fit them in?"

"It was a tight fit even for us, sorry."

"Its okay. Britts, Wheels, Klaine and all the kids are going to the park." She said casually. There was something off about her answet but I ignored it. Finn distracted me.

"Come on Lucy, we cant be late." Finn said walking into my room. I gasped as did Santana and Rachel.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You didnt go to call me Quinn."

"Huh, cool. I guess it took over eight years to finally get over it." He chuckled.

"Come on babe. Reservations are at noon, and Brayden and I are hungry."

"Alright." We all walked to the elevator and went to Finn's car. He drove us to some resturant called 'La Petunia' and we went in. After a long lunch we were all full.

"Oh, can we go in here?" Rachel stopped when we passed a bakery.

"Sure babe, I'll go get the car." Finn smiled. He gave her a peck on the lips and left.

"Come on." Rachel smiled. She took my arm an pulled me into the bakery. "Is there a bathroom?" She asked one of the guys behind the counter.

"In the back." The owner replied.

"Thanks, come on Lucy." She pulled me to the back and stopped at two closed doors. You could hear music coming from behind them.

"Whats going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Come on." She pulled the doors opem and an array of surprises filled the air.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"Well, you're leaving in a few days so we wanted to make sure you got a proper baby shower." Santana smiled.

"You guys didnt have to do this."

"We wanted to. Besides you probably dont have any stuff from Owen or any girly stuff." Brittany insisted. I tried not to think about all the stuff Sam and I had bought for Caitlin that we never got to use, that was sitting in the back of my closet.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"We have a surprise." Rachel smiled. Then out of nowhere my mom came out of a crowd of people. There was all my fellow cheerios, all the new directions girls (minus Sugar and Mercedes), Kurt, and Coach Sue.

"Mom?" I said as she greeted me with a hug.

"Hi sweetie. I cant believe you didnt tell me you were pregnant." She said touching my belly.

"Well, before anyone asks... I am NOT revealing who my babies father is. I'm sorry."

"Its okay sweetie. As long as your happy."

"Enough sappy, L has to open presents before I get a cavity from all this sweetness." Coach Sue said and everyone laughed. They pulled me to a chair in the center and Beth handed me a present.

"Beth? What are you doing here?" I said giving her a big hug.

"For your shower, duh. I couldnt miss helping out and seeing you and my little siblings." She smiled.

The rest of the party went by in a flash. I got present after present. I got twin strollers, carseats, highchairs and lots and lots of clothes. My mom even offered to pay for the cribs. By the end of the party I was in tears.

"Thanks so much. You guys are the best friends ever." I said hugging Santana and Rachel.

"You deserve it." Rachel smiled.

"You were and are always there for us. Its the least we could do." Santana added. I was lucky to have two awesome best friends.

**Authors Note: I am soo sorry. I feel like the worst author ever. I had this chapter all typed up and then my stupid computer decided to delete it. I got discouraged and waited so long to write it up again. So Im sorry for the long wait. Anyhoo, Next chapter is Sam's POV of his wedding day. Please REVIEW:)**

**Also please vote (on my profile) for what story you want me to write next**


	19. Lucy

**Sam's POV- (Wedding Day):**

I woke up like it was any other day. But it wasnt, it was my wedding day. I would be lying if I said I was excited. I was nervous, I mean wouldnt anybody be nervous if their last marriage ended in divorce?

"Sam! Get the hell up!" Rory said kicking open my door.

"What do you want man? I'm up." I said kicking the covers off. I stood up and put on a shirt before hugging him.

"I brought my groom to be some coffee. Sugar's in the kitchen making breakfast." He smiled handing me a starbucks cup. I smiled back. Sugar couldnt sing very well but she was amazing at cooking.

"Thanks, how was 'Cedes last night? She didnt give you trouble did she?"

"No, she didnt sleep over last night. Was she supposed to?" Rory said confused.

"Yeah. Thats really wierd, she said thats where she would be."

"Sam!" Sugar distracted me as I walked in the kitchen. She gave me big hug.

"Hey Sugar."

"Dont be sweet with me Sam." She laughed at our private joke.

"So wheres Mercedes?"

"At Shanes." She said a matter of factly. Like she thought I knew.

"What? What the hell is she doing there?"

"She- God. She told me she would tell you."

"You still didnt answer my question."

"Shes been going over there since she found out Quinn was pregnant."

"Lucy's pregnant?" I gasped. Was that what she was trying to tell me in the hospital?

"Yeah. Mercedes is afraid you still have feelings for her."

"But..." I suddenly didnt care that Mercedes was seeing Shane. I was too busy wondering if I was the father of Lucy's baby.

"Do you Sam?" Rory said breaking his silence and my train of thought.

"I..." He knew all about what happened when Lucy dropped Owen off.

"Think about that long and hard before you walk down the aisle."

"Im going to wake Owen up." I said jumping off the kitchen stool and walking to his room. I knocked lightly before walking in. He was fast asleep.

Even though he looked like me, he had a lot of Lucy's personality. He was polite, caring, and hardworking but also got a wounded ego easily and hated letting other people do stuff for them. He was my last piece of her in a way. I probably wasnt the father and she would be bringing her date today. The wedding didnt actually start until six but we were having a small party before the wedding to see everyone first. That started at one, I looked at my watch and it was only ten thirty. I had two and a half hours until the wedding but I was more excited about seeing Lucy.

"Dad?" Owen said waking up.

"Yeah. Its just me."

"Todays the wedding right?"

"Sure is." I forced a smile.

"Then wake me up tomorrow."

"Why? You dont want to be there for my big day?"

"No."

"Why? I thought you liked Mercedes."

"Your supposed to marry mommy. Mercedes is not mommy." He said pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on sleepyhead. Mommy is coming today and shell be said if your not dressed." I said taking the covers off Owens head.

"Okay, but only for my real mommy!" He said running into his bathroom. I sighed and went to get dressed.

**LATER-(Wedding** **Party)**

Since I wasnt allowed to see Mercedes until she was walking down the aisle, I greeted the guests. My parents took the opportunity to keep Owen occupied as I socialized.

"Beth, thank you for coming." I smiled at the teen.

"No problem Sam. Thanks for inviting me."

"Your practically family. Speaking of which, have you seen your mom?"

"I spoke to her this morning. She said she should be here on time. Santana, Rachel and the gang are with her. Finn and Rachel left their kids with Grandpa Hiram and Leroy." She explained.

"Thanks." I gave her a hug abd walked toward the door.

I saw Lucy getting out of her taxi in an amazing. It was a long maxi type purple strapless dress. It clung to her every curve and had beautiful beading around her breasts and sparkles randomly aong the rest of it. She wore a pearl necklace that her mom gave her for our wedding. She had in diamond heart shaped earrings. Herhair was piled in a pretty bun with some loose curls caressing her face. She absoletly took my breath away.

**Authors note: next**& **last chapter- will Sam and Lucy end up together? Please REVIEW:)**


	20. I Want You Back

Lucy's POV-

I got out of the taxi with Rachel and Santana. I honestly felt a little out of place. Not many people invited their ex-wife to their wedding. I knew he did it for Owen's sake but it was a little wierd. I didnt support the wedding but I put on a good face.

"Come on Luce, you can do this." Santana said linking her arm with mine. She was dressed in a gold off the shoulder dress that accented her baby bump. Her hair was curled and fell on the shoulders.

"We'll stay by your side." Rachel said locking her other arm. She had a knee length red dress with lace covering it. She had her hair in a curled side pony with a ribbon in it.

"Lets go." I said confidently. We walked foward to the party. Since the backyard was so big there was a large white tent where everyone was. We made our way to see everyone from New Directions. We saw Sugar and Rory who were happily engaged, and Tina and Mike who got married a few years ago and had a one year old daughter named Katie. Then Sam went over to talk to Puck and Finn. I tried not to look at him but everytime I did he would shyly look away.

"Hes starring at you." Santana whispered in my ear.

"He is not." I blushed.

"Yup, he keeps starring at that dress of yours. Arent you happy you bought it?" She whispered. I snuck a look at him, and it was true. He was captivized by my dress. It was tight against my curves but hid my baby bump very well.

"Dont look, but hes coming this way." Rachel smirked.

"Why dont we go get a drink Rachel?"

"Sure San." And away they went leaving me with Sam.

"Hi Lucy." He smiled coming up to me. He was holding two wine glasses.

"Hi Sam."

"Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah. Are you nervous?" I remembered on our wedding night how he said he had cold feet.

"Yeah. This helps with the nerves though." He said holding up the glass. "I got you one, would you like it?"

"No thanks." I said polietly.

"Really? You love red wine. You drank a whole bottle on our wedding night alone." He smiled. I remembered that night perfectly and I distinctly remember him giving me that bottle.

"Yeah. I'm just umm... not really that thirsty." I lied.

"Alright." He said looking unconvinced. But honesty what could I say? I didnt think this was the place to tell him that I was pregnant.

"Sam, Sugar said she wants to make some toasts. She wants you near yours and Cedes parents for pictures." Rory said coming over to us.

"Sorry, this shouldnt take long." He smiled at me.

"Its okay, I'm going to talk to Santana and Rachel." I said excusing myself. I walked over to them and before they could ask how it went, Sugar started her speech.

"Sam has been a friend of mine since my junoir year at McKinley. Mercedes is my best friend ever. Sam and Mercedes are soulmates. The way they look at each other is amazing, you can see the sparks in their eyes. They were and are meant for each other." Sugar started. I heard enough and ran out the back of the tent. I honestly didnt care who saw at this point. I ignored Santana and Rachel quietly calling after me. I ran out until I saw Owen. He was sitting under a tree far from the tent, crying. He was wearing a tiny tuxedo.

"Owen?" I said going up to him.

"Mommy!" He said running to me. He slammed against my belly.

"What are you doing out here baby?"

"I dont want daddy to marry Mercedes. He has to marry you, he loves you. I heard him say it." The seven year old said stubbornly.

"Im sure he did but that was a long time ago. He _is_ going to marry her. We cant change that. Why dont you go get your stuff and I'll take you home."

"Okay." He said happily. He jumped up and ran into the house.

"Lucy!" Sam called running up to me.

"Im not going to lie to you Sam. It hurts beng here. Owen doesnt want you to marry her."

"What about you?" He prompted.

"What?" I said taken aback.

"Dont play dumb. I know your pregnant."

"How?" I said not bothering to pretant it wasnt true. He would find out eventually.

"I honestly dont care if is mine or not. No matter what I WANT YOU BACK. I've hated these past few years without you. I love you."

"Sam, your getting married. Today." I said with tears filling my eyes.

"I'm not, all you have to do is say yes." He stepped foward. He put his hands on my cheeks and leaned down to kiss me. It was passionate and full of fireworks.

"Aww." I heard behind Sam. Rachel, San, Puck, and Finn were standing there smiling. Holding hands with their spouses. Owen stepped out of the house and ran up to us.

"Were you two just face kissing?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Yay, were a family again." Owen said hugging us both.

"I love you. And for the record, the babies are yours." I smiled hoping he would catch on, and he did as his eyes went wide.

"Twins?" He guessed.

"Yeah." I smiled. The tears started pouring out.

"Why are you crying baby?"

"Im just so happy." I smiled again and he leaned foward to kiss me again.

**A/N1- Thanks to everyone who stuck with me from the beginning. All your reviews/alerts/favs kept me going. A special thanks to Samandquinnlover5 who wrote me messages and helped motivate me. A very special thanks to RJRRAA who posted a review for every single chapter. There is a very special prize for you:)**

**A/N2- there will be an epilogue in the future. I dont think there will be a sequel but if you have any ideas for one or for the epilogue they would be greatly appreciated.**

**A/N3- please vote for which story you would like me to write next. The poll is under my profile, there are some quam choices so please place your vote. **

**A/N4- I really hope you liked it and thanks again for sticking with this story. Please Review:)**


End file.
